Star of the Night
by louie-fly
Summary: The Dallas Stars are playing in their home rink, American Airlines Centre against the visiting Carolina Hurricanes. One of the Clarkson' kids has her work cut out for her if she wants to make an impact as a sports journalist.
1. Chapter 1

'Star of the night'

By: Victoria Liu-Pearson

All Rights Reserved ©

Chapter 1

She groaned in annoyance hearing all the noise coming from the downstairs kitchen obviously her parents and older siblings were already up having breakfast. They didn't need to be so noisy though it was too early to even think of getting out of bed. Judging by the noise they obviously didn't care she wanted to sleep in and carried on, the smell of eggs started waft into her room; with a sigh she threw her duvet to one side and sat up. Swinging her legs off the bed she slowly stood up giving a big stretch walking to the bay window in her room she pulled aside the curtains. All she saw was a blanket of white snow covering, the ground from the grass to the road and the trees, and cars were barely visible.

'Vickie! Come down and have breakfast!' her mother yelled.

Reluctantly she moved away from the bay window grabbing her favorite wool dressing gown and wrapping it around her body along with the bedroom slippers and she made her way downstairs. As she'd thought her parents, mom Carol was hovering at the stove and her dad Phillip was already sitting on the dinning table the morning paper keeping him from view. Her older brother, Scott and sister Chelsea were also sat at the table munching on their breakfast.

'Morning sleepyhead.' Carol remarked Vickie only grunted in reply she went to sit down at the table and her dad at least for the moment stopped reading his newspaper placing in front of him.

'Vickie don't forget about tonight.' He remarked she looked up sharply alarmed.

'What? What's happening tonight?' she asked Chelsea rolled her eyes.

'God are you that daft and forgetful?' she asked in mock humor.

'My company's boss has given us a welcoming treat tonight at the Dallas Stars game.' Phillip explained Vickie inwardly cursed she had completely forgotten about it. Her dad had taken a job with a media company Western Digital in Dallas a couple of months ago after finishing his 3year contract with Globe Holdings in Boston in July. Western Digital is a highly successful company especially in sports where they had a large presence particularly in Dallas. They also owned corporate boxes at the home grounds of the Stars, Cowboys and Mavericks. Vickie faintly recalled her dad mentioning to them about a dinner function their family had been invited to in November by Western Digital's boss Murray Shaw. Initially he had suggested they attend the Cowboys game but her dad mentioned his daughter was more of a hockey fan so they'd agreed to attend the Stars home game against the visiting Carolina Hurricanes.

'Do I have to go?' she asked her dad gave her a glare.

'Yes, you do. There will be a lot of people from the company there, and I expect you will use the occasion to do some networking,' he said she sighed. _*** Great! It's just another excuse for him to show off and tell everyone how I'm following in his footsteps. The only dutiful child in the family taking after him unlike the other two * **_She thought. Chelsea and Scott weren't pushed into the same field they wanted to pursue careers in other fields and didn't want to get involved in the media, so then her dad insisted she had to do it given no other choice. He had it all planned out ensuring the schools she'd been to would cater for media studies, journalism, film and so on. So far she had survived all of it and was already into her final year of collage studying a Bachelor's Degree in Journalism. Being so close to completing the study side of it her dad was pushing to get her working in the industry as soon as possible and any events that came up he insisted on her attending partly to shop her around to any organizations looking to take on a soon to be graduate. Vickie felt sure she could very well find somewhere to work without her dad constantly being on her back but he always knew best apparently and wanted her to do exactly what he did, he had started purely as a journalist too before moving through the ranks into management.

'If you do things right, Murray will let you go down to the locker room to meet the players for interviews.' Phillip continued Vickie nodded her head.

'Ok well that will be great at least.' She remarked.

'But dad that's not fair! I want to meet the players too!' Chelsea groaned.

'No Chelsea, you can never control yourself and I can't afford to have you messing the evening up,' Phillip answered picking up his papers again to continue reading Scott sniggered over his breakfast and even Vickie had a smirk on her face.

'Not fair I never get to have any fun.' Chelsea grunted bored of her breakfast she stood up and took the dishes to the sink. Carol finished coking the remainder and served up the fresh eggs and muffins onto a plate for Vickie.

'Thanks mom.'

'Make sure you dress well there are a lot of people to impress.' Carole answered.

'I know, I know.'

'And none of that attitude.' Phillip added from over his newspaper Vickie remained silent and instead ate her breakfast. This was going to be another of those nights she had to play perfect little daughter to her parents, she didn't enjoy it the way they made it as though she was some sort of prized possession in front of people instead of their actual child.

Tonight's game between the Stars and Hurricanes didn't start until 7:30pm though Phillip insisted they be there early at 5pm. He had to meet his boss and all the other staff members whom were going to be in attendance tonight. Chelsea hadn't stopped complaining about not getting to meet the players and Scott kept teasing her about it.

'Chelsea you won't be going if you don't stop whining. I made my decision and that is it.' Phillip remarked sternly, she sighed out loud and folded her arms in a sulk.

'I don't like you dad.'

'Let's go.' He said ignoring her comment Vickie was the last one as always to join the rest of the family downstairs in the hallway. Her mother had insisted her to wear a dark green cocktail dress and her hair done up in a bun and of course she just had to use heels and of the stiletto kind not her favorite choice.  
>'Ok, now look at this and tell me who do you think is hotter.' Chelsea said to Vickie showing her individual photos of three Stars players Tyler Seguin, Curtis Mckenzie and Kevin Connauton. Vickie shook her head, at times her sister acted like the youngest in the family always cooing over some good-looking guy she never knows the name of and flirts with any guy she thinks is hot even if he has a girlfriend. Somewhat trying to appease her sister's insistence Vickie scrolled through the three photos pondered it for a few minutes.<p>

'I think Tyler.' She said Chelsea grinned from ear to ear.

'Good choice and yeah he is pretty hot for sure. No doubt you'll get to talk to him after the game and so don't forget to mention about me.' She answered Scott pretended to gag Vickie was highly amused by her sister's comment.

'You have got to be kidding me. Why would I mention anything about my family or siblings to a random person I don't even know? Besides I'm supposed to be interview the players not making polite chit chat,' she said.

'What? There's no harm in making conversations anyway. Don't these sports people always feel really suspicious about people interviewing them especially women?' Chelsea asked Vickie shrugged her shoulders.

'I guess.'

'Well, exactly so to make them less uncomfortable and you of course because hell in a room full of like super hot guys is extremely distracting.' Chelsea answered a dreamy look crossing her face Vickie shot her a annoyed look.

'Stay on the subject,'

'What?'

Vickie rolled her eyes.

'Dad is what Chelsea said true? I haven't done interviews like this before so what's like the protocol?' she asked.

'First of all we don't know if you will get to do the interviews yet that is up to Murray and if he thinks you are up to it. Chelsea does have a point however, you don't see too many female journalists interview athletes post match especially in locker rooms, majority of the interviews are conducted in more friendly places.' Phillip explained.

'See?' Chelsea remarked with a smirk.

'Ok so these guys are all professionals so surely the whole being friendly and doing idle chit chat isn't necessary,' Vickie said Phillip gave his daughter a crocked smile from the rear view mirror.

'I'm not going to give away all the secrets you will just have to discover it on your own.' He answered.

'Lovely.'

Sitting back in the seat she instead paid more attention to the scenery outside the snow had stopped falling yet everything on the landscape remained basked in white and as expected any drivers out on the roads drove with caution. She never liked attending these sorts of functions with her parents they always knew everyone, and mingled like the typical high-class people expecting the same from their children especially her and most of the time she had to stay silent only nodding and smiling politely and talk when spoken too. Now it seemed her dad wanted her to do just as much mingling like a boss almost and she had no idea how to do it.

'Look at this pic!' Chelsea said nudging Vickie in the side and showing her a new photo she had come across of Tyler and upon taking a look at it she had to admit he certainly did look great.

'Yeah I get it he's very good looking and you probably fancy him now just by finding lots of photos even though you don't know a thing about him. Now do you mind not trying to distract me?' She answered. Chelsea laughed shaking her head returning her attention to her phone. Just then Phillip's dad phone rang he had it all hooked up via Bluetooth in the car and simply pressed a button to answer.

'Murray we're on our way over now will be at least 15minutes.' He said.

'Yeah no hurry Phil plenty of time box is just getting set up for everyone's arrival. Listen I had a chat with the GM and the team manager, they've agreed to have a few of the players come up to the box at around 6pm they wont stay for long probably 20minutes to half an hour max since they'll need to get ready for the game,' Murray explained.

'Ok that sounds good see you there.' Phillip replied and seconds later they hung up.

'Oh my god! Dad you should have asked him which players.' Chelsea exclaimed.

'Chelsea you will not embarrass your father or me in front of everyone tonight. I don't want to see you acting like child and that goes for al of you.' Carol said.

'I think we'll be great so long as Chelsea isn't drooling,' Scott remarked she stuck her tongue out at him in reply.

'Behave and be professional.' Phillip said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was a little after 5'clock when they arrived at American Airlines Centre due to the heavy flow of traffic in the city. Of course they weren't the only people intending on arriving at the rink early. The car parking on the outside of the rink was starting to fill up however Phillip did have access to the underground parking kept only for VIPs, staff and the players and already quite a few spots had been taken. Once the car was parked everyone was out Carol made sure everyone looked their absolute best with nothing on their outfits out of place.

'Ok, ok mom enough already,' Scott scoffed he hated being fussed over especially by his mother.

'Don't take that attitude with me young man.' Carol scolded him Scott kept silent though his sister could see from the expression on his face he was agitated.

'Right everyone ready to go?' Phillip asked.

'Ready dear,' Carol answered satisfied with all of their appearances', so with Phillip leading the way they headed across the car park towards the lifts.

'Do we get a tour of the arena too?' Scott asked suddenly Phillip shook his head.

'Unlikely today I'll have a chat with Murray to see when we can arrange one.' He remarked stepping into the lift they noticed the walls were decorated advertisements' for the Stars and Mavericks up coming games. They got to the 3rd floor of the building the lift door slid open to a carpeted floor with a long green welcome rug leading from the lift to a set of doors. In front of it a middle-aged man dressed in a suit and wearing an earpiece. Seeing them he waved his hand motioning for them to come forwards and surprisingly he smiled and looked genuinely friendly.

'Who are you the guests of today?' he asked.

'Murray Shaw, Western Digital, I'm Phillip Clarkson and this is my family.' Phillip answered, and the man gave a nod of his head.

'All right you need to head down to your left and see my fellow colleague over there? He'll let you into the room to join the others. I believe a few have already arrived,' the man said.

'Thank You.' Phillip and Carol remarked and headed in the direction told and the second man simply gave a nod of his head in acknowledgement of their arrival opening the door leading into the function room.

'Wow!' Chelsea squeaked Vickie was thinking at the exact same thing. They had been to a few flash places in the past with private functions but this was a whole new level. Forget calling it a function room it looked more like a hotel suite, with a plus cream carpet two lounge L-shaped couches and matching armchairs and right in the middle was a short oval table with a peach-colored cloth covering it and on top two bottles of wine and several win glasses along side them. On the wall was the plasma TV, and it was already showing a TV program and over to the left was the kitchen area with a fridge and more food was being made. While on the right hand side, and a larger dinning table and more chairs and more food and drinks.

'Phillip! So glad you made it.' Murray remarked stepping into view from where the couches were and it was then they realized he'd been on the balcony with a view of the arena including ice level.

'Oh, I'm going to check the view out.' Scott said already making a move.

'Not yet.' Carol growled at her son.

'Mom!'

She didn't answer simply glared at him Scott shook his head mumbling under his breath however he stayed put while Phillip went ahead to meet his boss. Murray was a much older man with short grey hair and the wrinkles on his face showed he was moving along in years. Vickie noticed there was a few other people also dressed in suits mainly men lurking around near the balcony watching whatever was going on below.

'This is your family then.' Murray said Carol extended her hand to him with a bright smile and Phillip nodded his head.

'Yes indeed, my wife Carol and our children Scott, Chelsea and Victoria.' Phillip said making the introductions and the kids were polite and courteous.

'So which one of you is following in your father's footsteps?' Murray asked everyone looked at Vickie she nodded her head.

'That would be me sir.'

'Oh no need for such formalities my dear. I can assure you there is no greater reward than working in the media; we have the best access to everything when covering news and sports' He said.

'Yes I have heard Western Digital is the leader in sports coverage here in Dallas with so much invested in the teams like the Stars, Mavericks and Cowboys.' She answered Murray raised his eyebrows a little smile crossed his face giving a sideways glance towards Phillip.

'Smart girl.' He said.

'She is we're both extremely proud of her.' Carol added Murray looked back at Vickie.

'I like you already, and I can tell you know what you're talking about and in this business you need to be on your game.' He said.

'Well that's why I'm studying it and learning as I go.' She answered Murray nodded his head.

'All right well come along all of you I'll introduce you to everyone. Make yourselves comfortable there's food and drinks so enjoy players will be up shortly.' He remarked, Chelsea's eyes lit up.

'Um…excuse me Mr. Shaw if you don't mind me asking,' she replied Carol and Phillip immediately glared at her annoyance written on their face however Chelsea wasn't going to let it stop her.

'You're asking about the players?' Murray asked with raised eyebrows her eyes lit up.

'Well I can't tell you exactly which of the players will stop by; it isn't my decision when I discussed it with the team's GM. It all depends on who is available and how it'll fit in with their routine especially before a game—' Right at that moment Murray's cell rang.

'Excuse me for a minute.' He said taking the phone call.

'Hi Jim yeah, ok great sounds good.' The phone call ended straight after that just as he'd lead the family onto the balcony.

'This is amazing! Dad we need to hire one of these permanently,' Scott remarked already making himself comfortable in the seats at the railing. They had a great view of the rink, including ice level and the surrounding seats below and along side. Fans were continuing to file their way through finding their seats, singles, couples and families carrying food snacks and drinks and merchandise of the home and away team.

'Yup I definitely can live life this,' Chelsea agreed too sitting in the comfy seat putting her feet up; Carol instantly swatted her feet down and gave her a daughter a firm glare.

'The good news is the players are actually going to be here earlier at about 5:45pm.' Murray added and Chelsea immediately got to her feet.

'I'll be right back,' she said headed back into the suite though halfway to the door she paused and turned around.

'You want to come Vick?'

'No thanks.'

Chelsea headed on out of the suite to find the nearest bathroom Vickie sighed she looked at her brother and he shrugged his shoulders.

'Phil, Victoria come on over I'll introduce you to the other members.' Murray added so, dutifully Vickie followed her dad and Murray back inside the suite and another round of introductions were made.

'Where are they?' Chelsea grumbled with another loud and hefty sigh turning away from the door facing the view of the rink as a few pre-game activities got underway.

'Are you ever going to stop drooling? Mom and dad have already told you to behave and you're slobbering around like a puppy.' Scott said.

'Why not? Everyone else including mom and dad are so pre-occupied being all professional they won't even notice plus everyone else will just be paying attention to Vick anyway,' She remarked.

'Then try not being a tart.'

'Shut up.'

'Here they are!' Murray said Chelsea spun around leaping out of the seat she quickly ran her fingers through her hair and strode confidently back into the suite Scott followed a few minutes later. Chelsea could barely contain her excitement spotting the four players already starting to mingle around with the other people she tried to not be so obvious as she edged closer to them.

'I hope you know who they are otherwise you're going to look like a complete fool in front of them.' Scott said.

'Then help me out.' She said he shook his head.

'Sorry no can do.' He replied walking to the table to fetch himself another drink. From the corner of her eye Vickie spotted her sister lingering around in the area trying to figure out what to do or say and it made her laugh. In a way she felt a little sorry for her sister always wanting to be in on everything but messing it up because she gets easily distracted with some good-looking man. Forgetting about it Vickie turned her attention back to the four players she had recognized them the second they had walked in. Captain Jamie Benn, Rich Peverley, Sergei Gonchar and of course Tyler Seguin.

'How come you're just standing here?' her brother Scott asked as he walked past sipping on his drink, she rolled her eyes at him.

'What? Do you honestly expect me t go running over there like Chelsea would?' she asked he laughed though shook his head.

'No, I know you wouldn't but aren't journalist meant to be really pushy in a crowd? Be the first to talk to the subject in order to get the latest scoop and so on?' he asked.

'Yeah of course that's the job. But who says every journalist has to be in the same mould? I have my way that is going to be different and hopefully be more respectful unlike some.' She said with a wry smile nodding with her head to another guy, also dressed in a suit he looked to be about the same age as her brother though he was a little shorter with dusty blonde hair.

'Who is that?'

'Jack Drysdale he graduated last year, been bounding around from different jobs apparently until Murray brought him in as an intern.' Vickie replied she shook her head watching Jack continue to talk and ask questions of the four players. Clearly they were used to this sort of thing being very patient with Jack's persistence while at the same time ensuring they got around to greet everyone. Vickie had to keep calm this wasn't one of her favorite parks of being a journalist even though she wasn't a fully qualified one yet it wasn't so much in her personality to be up front and talkative.

'Oh you so have to introduce me!' Chelsea exclaimed bounding over to them.

'Go and do it yourself,' Vickie said annoyed.

'But I need help.' She whined Vickie wasn't having any of it ignoring her sister's complaining she decided to go and get a drink calm her own nerves.

One half of the table was laden with drinks ranging form orange juice, soda and wines while the other half of the table had a variety of finger foods such as nuts, crisps, antipasto and much more Vickie had a hard time deciding which one to have.

'Lots of choices isn't there?' someone asked she didn't bother to look at who had spoken although she nodded her head.

'Too much choice in fact, you see all of it and you want to try it all but then it might look like you're being greedy and that is especially embarrassing when everyone is looking too.' She answered finally deciding to have a nibble on the chips despite not knowing what the flavor of it.

'Not bad.' She answered swallowing the first few bites looking over to the drinks she pondered which one to chose.

'I think I know which one.' The same voice said before Vickie this time did look at the speaker. _*** Oh my god! Shit! Now I feel so stupid and rude! * **_She thought, mentally she wanted to kick herself for not being more observant goodness knows what he already thought of her behavior.

'Here,' he said holding out the glass of orange juice she arched her eyebrows slightly amused.

'A random pick or did you just assume I'd prefer the juice over everything else?' she asked he smirked at her and gave a cheeky wink.

'Well you don't seem like one to be knocking back lots of drinks.' He remarked she grinned.

'I think you would be quite surprised if given the chance,' she said.

'Oh?'

Instead of replying Vickie just grinned back although she did her best not to laugh. _*** God what am I doing? This is not how a journalist should be acting, dad is so going to be pissed if he catches me * **_She thought taking a sideways glance at the other people; no one was even looking at them the other people were still mingling with the remaining three players, and her dad and mom still mixing with the other patrons.

'Well thanks for the drink I don't normally accept from anybody.' She said he still smiled and so he extended his hand out to her.

'Tyler.' He said.

'Victoria.' She replied accepting his handshake and she could already feel her face get a little red.

'So do you work for Western Digital too along with all these other guys?' he asked, too taking a sip of his own soda drink.

'Not yet I'm still studying, but my dad does work for them so if I want it I suppose they'll have a spot for me,' she answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

'You don't sound too thrilled about it,'

She half smiled.

'Long story.''

'Then I'd love to hear about it maybe later?' he suggested with raised eyebrows. Vickie was a little surprised by this she couldn't come up with a response however Tyler only smiled and with another wink he moved away back towards the other journalists and his fellow team mates. In that little moment she in avertedly took the opportunity to check him out; looking savvy in his dark blue suit.

'Oh my god! I can't believe you talked to him I'm so flipping envious!' Chelsea remarked bounding over to Vickie grabbing her arm.

'Get off will you and stop bothering me.' She grunted.

'You so have to tell me everything no, better yet introduce me.' Chelsea said, she was making so much noise a few people around looked at them partially annoyed.

'Chelsea just lay off go and do your thing or whatever. I do need to work but if you want to talk to him go on,' Vickie said nodding with her head and turned around and went to sit on one of the lounge chairs since everyone else was busy she decided to simply wait her turn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'Thanks you guys this was really helpful for me definitely have some great information to put together into a piece.' Vickie answered checking on the notes she'd jotted down. She'd had spent the last several minutes chatting with Jamie and Rich about the team, their expectations and even non-hockey things. She found them both very interesting and engaging as they talked and they seemed so relaxed too.

'Thank you too Victoria this was a good chat, and hope it turns out well for you.' Jamie replied she smiled.

'So do I. I can't say too much of how this will turn out but it probably will be a little different to what you could be used to reading.' She said.

'Fine by us we look forward to reading it.' Rich added both men stood up Vickie did as well with the handshakes done the two players moved along to the food table probably to just have a quick bite; Vickie sat back down glancing at her watch she realized it was nearing 6:15 the guys did have to get a move on, they had their pre-game preparations, warm ups and all the other stuff before the puck dropped.

'So how are you finding it?' Murray asked approaching.

'It's great. I think the guys do a lot better when everything is more laid back and not so tense. I actually thought they'd be a bit more up tight and less likely be so easy going especially prior to a game but they have definitely surprised me.' Vickie remarked Murray nodded his head.

'They can sometimes surprise you. You're doing good though I've been talking to the others here and they've been impressed and the players too.' He answered.

'The players?' Vickie asked she'd only just spoken to Jamie and Rich and Sergei just before that and then there was Tyler, and she already felt her face get a little red again and Murray caught it.

'Ah, I've seen that before especially from my daughters,' he said with a chuckle Vickie kept a straight face doing her best to play it down.

'I…its nothing I…oh, please don't mention it to my dad he'd just be really irritated and disappointed.' She said.

'Don't worry I won't mention it to him; you though just enjoy this time do things your own way. You know, I've been where you are way, way back in the day and it takes a person with a tough skin and a willingness to work and do whatever it takes.' He explained.

'Like getting the first scoop story.' She remarked.

'Exactly.' He said.

'Oh; looks like you have a visitor.' Murray added with a smile turning to walk away 'Well, well look at you being all professional or at least trying to, being daddy's perfect little girl.'

Vickie folded her arms turning around facing Jack she raised her eyebrows.

'What's it to you Jack? Think you can come around and be macho and dominating everyone else here like you've been doing?' she asked in return Jack gave her a smirk.

'Feisty one.'

'Yeah and I can do this job better than anyone so don't over step your lines.' She snapped. Jack didn't seem concerned bit he kept the smile on his face wiggling his eyebrows suggestively she sighed heavily.

'Get a grip.' She snapped, and started to walk away only to find Jack grasp her arm she glared at him irritated.

'What do you think you are doing?'

'I think you need a little lesson from a real journalist.'

'I don't think so.'

'Problem here?' Tyler asked suddenly appearing between the pair.

'No, no its' all fine.' Jack said he let go of her arm and stepping back he held his hands up starting to retreat.

'Don't think I can't see what's going on here, you two I see it, oh I do and I'll be all over it too.' He answered before walking away.

'Pig.' Vickie mumbled.

'You ok there?' Tyler asked seemingly concerned she smiled.

'Yeah, Jack is just ruffling a few feathers I'll be fine. Anyway shouldn't you guys be heading down to prepare for the game?' she asked he nodded.

'We were just about to leave actually thought I'd come and say bye properly.' He replied.

'Aw isn't that so kind of you. Hang on; you're just doing it to prove a point right? Because I didn't acknowledge you earlier.' She said.

'Maybe.' He said mysteriously.

'Haha funny.'

'Hi guys!' Chelsea said a huge bright smile on her face the eagerness clear Vickie inwardly sighed just what she needed.

'Hey Chelsea you having fun getting to meet everyone?' she asked.

'Of course! It's just totally amazing they are all great but no I haven't met everyone yet.' Chelsea remarked pointedly making Vickie glare at her.

'This is my sister Chelsea.' She said flatly Tyler nodded his head and smiled.

'Nice to meet you.'

'Oh me too. I hope you do well tonight.'

'Thanks.'

'Do you have a girlfriend?'

Vickie gasped covering her mouth Tyler tried not to look as shocked he held silence for a minute.

'Chelsea! What the…why…oh my god you are embarrassing.' She said shaking her head, dismayed at her sister.

'If mom or dad heard that you would be in the dog house,' Chelsea grinned brushing her hair to one side batting her eyelashes.

'Uh…well…' He said clearly uncomfortable Chelsea didn't mind at all Vickie tried to think of something to say to get them all out of this awkward situation but to her relief Murray got everyone's attention.

'My thanks goes out to the players; Jamie, Sergei, Tyler and Rich for taking out the time to stop by before the game. Boys thank you so much and we wish you the best for tonight.' He said.

'It is our pleasure.' Jamie said speaking for his teammates too.

'Just before they head off, can you boys let us know which of these promising young journalists impressed you the most and you do you think should be downstairs doing the post-game interviews and also have the opportunity to watch the game between the benches.' He said a collective gasp echoed around the suite obviously Murray had kept this quiet from all of them. Tyler went over to join his three teammates whom were stood pretty close to Murray and for a couple of minutes the players discussed it with each other.

'We've made our decision. In our opinion, we think Victoria is the best one.' Jamie replied Vickie's eyes widened surprise she'd been mentioned; while everyone all turned to look at her and her parents as expected had huge beaming smiles on their faces, Phillip gave an extra thumbs up as did her brother. Chelsea folded her arms and pouted although she remained silent while Murray waved her to come over to them.

'Miss Clarkson, congratulations you have certainly impressed many here this evening. I, personally think this is a great choice boys, again thank you and have a great game.' He answered and the four players also said thank you in return, as they started to head out of the suite to get ready for the game Murray looked back at everyone.

'All right well hopefully you will all enjoy the rest of the evening there is still plenty of food and drinks so sit back, relax and enjoy,' He remarked; and the rest of the guests dived back into their conversations from before while a few of the others went out to the balcony to get a better view. Just before Murray could talk to Vickie though her parents quick to come over towards them still with the huge smiles on their faces.

'Victoria! You did great well done!' her mother said Vickie nodded.

'Yeah, thanks mom. I guess I didn't want to get over the top or anything and just did it as best I could suppose it worked.' She remarked.

'Dear you don't need to be so modest about it clearly the players were impressed and think you can handle the job,' Murray answered.

'Exactly and they would know having to deal with the media quite regularly.' Phillip added Murray nodded his head.

'Right well we shouldn't waste too much time I'll take you downstairs now, Phil, Carol you hang here and just have a good time and don't worry about a thing.' He said reassuringly Vickie had to admit she was really excited about this, watching the game right between the benches this was a lot closer to the action she had ever seen. As for, the other half doing post-game interview well it'll be a first for her especially knowing how she'll be competing with more seasoned veterans of the media.

'All right are you ready?' Murray asked looking at her.

'Yep.' She answered.

'Good luck.' Phillip and Carol said.

'Thanks mom, dad.'

Vickie before following Murray out of the suite caught the pissed off look on her sister's face and she couldn't help but grin. _*** Too bad for her! * **_She thought. Heading out of the suite they took the elevator downstairs away from all the fancy corporate stuff.

'Do you think you can handle it then Miss Clarkson?' Murray asked turning to her with raised eyebrows.

'I hope so. It'll be my first one especially in such a cut-throat sport.' She answered he laughed.

'You really do know your work don't you? That is what impressed first and it definitely has with the players.' He replied she blushed a little.

'Guess I get that from my dad. He does talk a lot about work even at home it grows on you,' she said with a shrug. The lift stopped them in what Vickie assumed was the basement but instead this was ice level though just behind the scenes and as soon as the doors opened there was people everywhere, arena stuff bustled about carrying equipment and other bits and pieces, and extra staff coming in to give them a hand plus security guys.

'Follow me.' Murray advised when they stepped out into the main walkway leading towards the home team's dressing room and already voices could be heard coming from there and it wasn't long before a couple of players came into view. She continued to follow Murray on past the rooms as the ice came into view and the players' bench.

'You can only get to that area between the benches from the home teams' side. There won't be anyone in there with you so you will be right in the middle of all the action,' Murray said.

'Hopefully I won't be distracting anyone.' She said Murray shook his head.

'The boys are pretty focused as soon as they head out for warm ups you'll see a bit of joking and stuff but they will be very focused on the game.' He answered, they stepped into the players' bench only one of the teams' trainers was there placing the drink bottles into place seeing them he moved aside to let them through Murray gave his thanks he got to the side door pushing it open to reveal the area between the benches and it was indeed fairly small with one short foot stool inside.

'It does involve standing up a lot I apologize but you can use the stool if you get tired at any time. Don't get too caught up in trying to everything it is actually much wiser to just observe the game have a few mental notes but to also enjoy the experience,' Murray said.

'Thanks for the advice I'll do my best.' Vickie answered.

'Oh and one more thing. Try not to move out here during the periods the coaching staff can get easily irritated and even the players.' He said.

'Sure, but you know it is my first time so I hope they can find it in them to be a little more forgiving,' she answered with a grin, Murray shook his head and laughed.

'Good luck with that.'

Once he had gone Vickie took a proper look around, it was certainly a lot colder here than sitting in the seats, and she noticed the arena had really started to pack in now with fans. Across the other side of the ice was the penalty boxes, and the box for the game announcer, and scoreboard people. Sudden noises from near by startled Vickie spinning around to look at her surroundings both benches became full of activity now with the players taking to the ice; the coaching staff hadn't quite taken their position just yet instead hanging to the side of the entrance. The whole crowd whistled and cheered madly as the players started to run through their warm ups obviously the most noise being made for the home team although a bit of a cheer went up for the visiting Hurricanes as their players too started with their stretches. Vickie was a little concerned everyone would take notice of her and perhaps complain however they were all too busy to even take a glance in her direction. _*** Well, that helps at least I can focus * **_She thought picking up the stool she put it closer to the edge and sat down; luckily she wasn't that short and she still got a good view of everything. She found it easier to keep a mental image of what she was seeing during the warm ups taking in the players habits how some would stay in a certain part of the zone and never going to far from their spot. That was only restricted to some of the players others didn't have such a tight regime and just skated around and a couple of them even ventured very close to the centre red line. She continued to watch the players go about their business fascinated by it all; she could only imagine what the action will be like up this close. She shook her head from her thoughts recognizing someone nearby speak even though it wasn't to her turning her head to see who was talking she struggled to keep the smile from crossing her face. _*** Damn it this is going to be hell for me! * **_Vickie knew she wasn't going to be able to avoid him however he would know she was there, trying to forget about it she didn't want to be distracted she instead turned her attention to the opposition as their warm ups increased in intensity with some shooting drills.

'Are they really that interesting?'

Vickie, tried not to laugh with a sigh she rolled her eyes and took a sideways glance at Tyler he stood in front of her with a sly smirk on his face while making adjustments to his helmet.

'Don't you have better things to do and disturb me?' she asked in return making him laugh.

'You didn't answer my question.' He remarked.

'Fine, no they aren't but I have to be fair to both sides don't I? Journalists can't be seen as bias when reporting.' She answered back.

'Yes, I agree so that just makes me even more curious to see how you'll go about writing about this game then,' he said she arched her eyebrows.

'You'll actually read it?'

'Hey, I resent that.'

'Ok then best you let me concentrate then.'

He pretended to huff annoyed at her brush off.

'All right then, whatever go do your job we'll have to talk about this later,' he said she smirked.

'We will.'

Tyler found it all pretty amusing so he gave her a little wave as he skated off to join the rest of his team mates; Vickie shook her head with a chuckle he is being quite a cheek especially around her. _*** Stop thinking about it you have work to do * **_She reminded herself shaking her head.


End file.
